You Are My Everything and More
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that truly mean the most in life. Kogan angst, no slash.


**Just a little one-shot that I wrote for a different website a while back. Writers block on A Whole New World has prevented me from updating, and I felt like I had to upload something…soooo here this is :)**

Logan glanced down at the pile of unpaid bills on his kitchen table. His mind began to race. What on Earth was he going to do about this? No 15-year-old should have to face decisions like this just yet. It was too much for him to handle. The town had already shut off his water, and now they were getting on him about the electricity. The fear of them finding out about how his parents left him and that he was living here alone scared him daily. It had actually come to the point where he'd find himself sick on multiple occasions with worry. He was having panic attacks now more than ever now. He was always anxious as a little kid, but that skyrocketed to an even bigger problem during this time.

School was an even harder struggle. He was practically failing all of his classes due to not having any sleep. He'd have to wake up at 5AM to get ready and didn't get to sleep until midnight, maybe even later sometimes. His lack of rest made it almost impossible to do homework or study for tests. It was even more agonizing when he was forced to listen in class; his mind was never focused on the lectures, it would always end up wandering to the same questions. Will I have food to eat when I get home? Will it be too cold to sleep tonight? How will I shower? Or wash my hands? His mind was never with the program…he had more important things to care about rather than a lesson at school.

He wanted so badly for things to get better, but that seemed so far off. He could easily tell someone about what happened and be sent to a foster family, but that wasn't what he was looking for. He wanted someone to love him and knew very well that some workers at an orphanage wouldn't be able to provide that. Even a friend would be nice; but he didn't have that either. Nobody at school bothered with him. They avoided him like he had the plague or something. The only people who gave him attention there were bullies. They talked to him just to instigate the poor teen. They only made matter worse. Now on top of his at home life that sucked, Logan couldn't even feel safe at school.

The raven-haired-boy turned on his heels and exited the kitchen. He couldn't even bare to look at all of his problems on that wooden table. Just looking at the bills made his chest tighten. He worked at the library during the weekend, but the money he earned from that barely could pay for food. Logan had to prioritize everything now. What was more important? Having water or food? Having electricity or heat? It was all a lot and it constantly added endless pressure to him. The brunette teen ran his hand softly over his grumbling stomach. This week's decision was to use his money for heat rather than food. The worst part was how either choice would leave him without the other necessity.

He headed up the creaky staircase, trying to avoid any holes in the wood; the last thing he needed was to get stuck before school. A depression of knowing he had to get ready for class settled in. Logan used to actually like school, but now it was just something that got in his way. Once he was upstairs, he attempted at opening the bathroom door, but the knob was practically rusted shut. Instead he ended up having to shove his hand into a rotted wooden part of the door's molding to pry it open. Once he was finally inside, he flicked the light on and stared right at the mirror. His reflection was sickening. The paleness in his face made him look ill and his eyes drooped with sleepiness only adding to the overall pretty upsetting look. He tried to brush his hair, but it stayed matted down on his forehead.

"W-why can't I just be normal?" He sniffled, feeling warm tears trickle down his cheeks.

* * *

"Guys! Wait up!" Kendall yelled, trying to shove all of his books into his backpack.

"I'm gonna be late for 1st period…" Ethan groaned, turning back to his friend.

"We were already late yesterday!" Xavier added.

"I'll b-be right there!" Kendall pleaded, digging through his mess of a locker.

"We'll catch up with you later, T! Bye." They laughed at their disorganized friend.

Kendall sighed; he seriously needed new friends…ones with more patience, for sure. He was going to have to spend his second day of walking to class all alone. The sights of friends and couples happily making their way to classrooms mocked him and only made him feel lonelier. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and proceeded towards 1st Period science. Sadly, it was upstairs and his locker was on the first floor. He snarled as he slammed his locker shut.

"All alone…again." He whispered, a twang of sadness being triggered.

As Kendall walked up the stairs he thought about how Ethan and Xavier had been acting lately. It seemed like they were being distant around him on purpose. His mind raced and tried to think of something he could have done that would've made them mad…but he couldn't find a reason why. He must have been thinking a little bit more than looking where he was walking, because just as he opened the door a loud smacking sound could be heard. Kendall slowly opened the door to see a smaller boy lying on the ground with books scattered everywhere. He sat up and rubbed his nose that began to gush blood.

"Erm…sorry…" Kendall mumbled, he was such a klutz!

The younger boy quickly stood up, leaving his books, and dashed to the nearby bathroom, trying to avoid laughing students. His face turned beat red as he swung the door open and grabbed a wad of paper towels.

"Oh course his happens to me…" He murmured under his breath, trying to wipe up his face.

Suddenly the door opened up again, causing the teen to jump with nervousness. It was probably the football jocks or something; they probably came to make him feel sadder than he already was.

"Are you ok?" Kendall said softly.

The boy continued to ignore me.

"Listen…it was an accident; now let me help you." He pushed down the lever on the side of the paper towel dispenser and then turned to the brunette.

As Kendall reached up to help clean the boy's face, he flinched and turned away.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing…I'm fine…j-just get t-to class, s-so you're not late." He answered.

"No." Kendall replied flatly, "You're not ok…you're bleeding; do you really expect me to just leave you?"

The boy froze. Why did some random guy care about him? Anyone else would just leave, or not even came inside in the first place. What made him different from the others?

"D-does it hurt?" Kendall questioned.

The boy just gave a small nod, "But I'll be fine."

"Let me help you…" Kendall continued.

Logan loosened up a bit, "O-okay."

Kendall grabbed a paper towel and wet it. He squeezed the excess water out of it and then began to dab at Logan's nose. The small boy yelped in pain, so Kendall 'shhh'ed in attempt to calm him down. The older boy threw out the paper towels and then told Logan to look into the mirror and make sure the bleeding had slowed down. He turned towards Kendall…

"Thanks, but I-I've gotta go."

"Tell me your name first…" Kendall added.

"Logan." He whispered.

"I'm Kendall."

"Thanks, Kendall…i-it really means a lot." Logan added.

**What did you think? Haha :) I might be willing to write A Whole New World and this at the same time if enough people want me to.**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
